


Hold the Sugar; You're Sweet Enough

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Derek, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Meddling Erica Reyes, Meddling Scott McCall, Nerd Derek, Nerd Derek Hale, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Starbucks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: Stiles loves his friends, he really does. But as he’s making Derek’s latte, he catches what Scott’s written on Derek’s cup and groans.“What are you, twelve? You know Derek already has my number. He’s had my number. We text every day,” Stiles says as he works on the latte.Scott looks over at him from the register with the most innocent grin in the world and shrugs. “I know, but I wanted to make a statement.”Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  “You mean adding ‘+ SS’ underneath his name and drawing a heart around it wasn’t enough of a statement?”“If you’re not going to flirt with him yourself, I’ll just flirt with him for you,” Scott says, shrugging.or the one where their meddling friends decide it's high time for stiles and derek to get their acts together and date





	Hold the Sugar; You're Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to flora for sending me a prompt on tumblr :')
> 
> "person a, a barista, has a huge crush on person b and their friends are obnoxious"

Stiles loves his friends, he really does. But as he’s making Derek’s latte, he catches what Scott’s written on Derek’s cup and groans.

“What are you, twelve? You _know_ Derek already has my number. He’s _had_ my number. We text every day,” Stiles says as he works on the latte. 

Scott looks over at him from the register with the most innocent grin in the world and shrugs. “I know, but I wanted to make a statement.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You mean adding ‘ _\+ SS_ ’ underneath his name and drawing a heart around it wasn’t enough of a statement?”

“If you’re not going to flirt with him yourself, I’ll just flirt with him for you,” Scott says, shrugging.

Stiles chuckles and spurts a small pile of whipped cream on top, because Derek’s a little weirdo and likes his lattes like that. He slaps a lid onto the cup once he’s done. “Derek, come get your latte,” he calls out.

Derek meets him at the counter in a matter of seconds, with a smirking Erica in tow. “Thanks,” he says, grinning as he sticks a couple dollars and some pocket change into the tip jar.

Erica glances between Stiles and Derek, grinning wickedly as she sips her frappuccino. “You know,” she starts, and Stiles can see Derek’s ears begin to turn pink, “DerBear here was just telling me how good you look in a uniform.” She looks him up and down and Stiles scratches the back of his head. “I think he has good taste.” Scott laughs from over at the register and fakes a cough when Stiles turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Erica, in turn, smiles at him and then winks at Stiles before making her way back over to Isaac and Boyd. 

“Uh, sorry about her,” Derek says. He’s staring down at his latte and Stiles is fairly certain that more than just Derek’s ears are flushed and pink at this point. 

Stiles shakes his head and waves his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it. She and Scotty kind of bounce off of each other these days with all of their...antics.”

Derek finally looks up with this shy grin and Stiles feels his knees going weak. He manages to smile back and shoves his hands into his back pockets. Derek looks fucking perfect standing in front of him in the middle of the shop in his henley and too-tight jeans (not that Stiles is complaining) and his beautiful beard that he’s spent too many nights fantasizing about. He forgets he’s in the middle of a Starbucks until he hears an annoyed huff and nails clacking on the counter. Stiles is forced to come back down to reality and then comes face to face with a blonde girl with her jaw set and a brow raised.

Stiles quickly snatches the cup sitting on the counter. “Uh...venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip?” he asks.

“Duh.”

Stiles sighs and gets to work on the girl’s drink. Derek nods at him and lifts his cup in lieu of waving before joining their friends at their table.

Once Stiles finishes the blonde girl’s drink, _Amanda_ , apparently (or as Scott so cleverly wrote, _Armada_ ), Stiles looks past her to see Boyd and Isaac looking over at him with shit-eating grins, Erica giggling, and Derek just shaking his head.

It was going to be a long shift.

\-----

It’s a Friday evening at Starbucks and Derek’s been reading and typing on a laptop on and off in the corner for a couple hours now. Stiles has been taking every chance he gets to wipe down the tables and chat with him. He only feels a _little_ pathetic about being so desperate to talk to him because _anyone_ would be desperate to talk to Derek after seeing him in reading glasses.

“What are you reading?” he asks.

Derek looks up from his book and pushes his glasses up. Stiles wonders what it’d be like to push up his glasses for him. He tilts his book so Stiles can read the cover: _Washington’s Spies: The Story of America’s First Spy Ring_. “It’s about the Culper spy ring in the American Revolution,” he says.

Stiles raises his eyebrows and slips into the seat across from him. “The American Revolution, huh? I thought you were more interested in ancient South American civilizations?”

Derek shrugs and sticks a bookmark in his book before setting it down. “That’s true. I am. But I came across a show on Netflix based off of this book and kind of got hooked on it. It’s really good.”

Stiles grins and picks up the book to take a look at the back. “I mean, I’m not a history buff like you or anything, but that actually does seem pretty interesting. What’s the show called?”

Derek’s face lights up and Stiles swears he’d do anything to make him that happy every day of his life. “It’s called _Turn_. It airs on AMC.”

Stiles listens intently as Derek tells him about the show and how the Culper spy ring worked and about the historical inaccuracies in the show. 

But it’s just his luck that Allison, Kira, Malia, and Lydia walk through the door a few minutes into their conversation. Malia immediately spots Derek and then gives Stiles a devious grin as they all make their way over to the counter.

Stiles tries not to wince and Derek shoos him away to the register. 

“So,” Malia says, “I want a grande green tea lemonade, this water bottle, and for you to go make a move on my cousin.” Kira snorts and covers her mouth with her hand while Allison and Lydia give each other amused looks.

Stiles punches in her order and rolls his eyes. “That’ll be $6.24. Don’t you have better things to do than trying to set me up with your cousin?”

Malia cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t _you_ have better things to do than ogle his butt every time he turns around?”

Stiles narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to say something, but Lydia beats him to it.

“Of course he does. He _could_ be actually _touching_ his butt, he’s just too nervous to try it.”

Stiles takes a breath and runs his hands down his flushed face. He’s actually going to kill his friends. All of them. “Oh my god, Lydia. He’s literally _right there_. Just shut up and let me take your order.”

\-----

Fortunately, Scott’s working the same shift as him on Friday. _Un_ fortunately, Derek’s there too. It’s absolutely ridiculous how perfect he looks while sipping a cappuccino and playing Candy Crush on his phone. (Stiles _knows_ it’s Candy Crush. It’s Derek’s guilty pleasure. He told him so.) Stiles’ bi little heart just can’t take it. A man that beautiful really shouldn’t be allowed to happen. 

Once the last customer is taken care of, Stiles walks over to Scott by the register and presses his face against his shoulder. “I literally can’t stand him. He’s ridiculously hot, super dorky, funny, and nice,” he says.

Scott chuckles and pats his head. “Sounds more like you’re low-key in love with him,” he teases.

Stiles groans and lifts his head from Scott’s shoulder. “ _High_ -key. Very high-key in love with him.” He crosses his arms and leans against the counter to look at Derek. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed about waking up next to him and how many mornings I’ve woken up disappointed when I realize he’s _not_ next to me?”

Scott shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. “No, but you’ve definitely told me all your wet dreams about him. I can think of at least five times where you’ve given me really specific descriptions of his butt.”

Stiles snorts and shakes his head. “That’s because his ass is just as perfect as his personality,” he says. “But seriously. It’s, like, when he smiles, all I want to do is figure out how to make him smile again and again and again.” 

Scott purses his lips, and then checks his watch. “Hey, you know what? It’s time for my break.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, and then gestures towards the break room. “I mean, that’s abrupt. But break away, Scotty.”

Scott beams at him before heading over toward the break room and removing his apron. Stiles wishes it was him going on break. He’d probably spend it chatting with Derek and listening to him telling him about his historical fiction shows on Netflix. (Stiles wouldn’t admit it, but Derek’s already gotten him hooked on a few.) 

Stiles doesn’t even realize he’s been staring at Derek until he realizes Scott is now sitting across from him. His eyes go wide and he’s suddenly at a loss for words. _Of course_ Scott had something up his sleeve, the sneaky bastard.

“ _Scott_!” he stage whispers.

But Scott just turns to him with an innocent grin and waves. Derek looks over too and smiles. Stiles can practically feel his soul leaving his body.

Scott’s fifteen minute break feels like hours. Stiles tries to listen in on their conversation as he fills customers’ orders, but it proves useless. By the time Scott’s back behind the counter, Derek has left and Stiles still has no idea what they were talking about.

“What the hell was that?” he demands once the rush goes down.

Scott just shrugs and grins. “We were just talking. He’s my friend too, you know.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know _that_. But why did he leave?”

Scott shrugs again and turns around to start cleaning one of the machines. “He said he was hanging out with Erica or something.”

Stiles huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “You didn’t tell him anything I said, did you?”

“No way, man. _You_ can man up and tell him yourself,” he says, and glances over to wink at him.

Stiles shoulders past him to grab a cup of water. “Shut up. I’ll get to it. Eventually.”

“Uh huh. Sure you will,” Scott teases. “In the meantime, why don’t you come over tonight for some bro time? I’ll order pizza.”

“Yeah, alright. Pizza and bro time sounds good,” he says, nodding. “I’ll come over around six?”

“Seven! Seven works better,” Scott says quickly. “Come over around seven.”

Stiles narrows his eyes and sips his water slowly. “Alright, I’ll come over around seven, then.”

Scott relaxes again and smiles and Stiles just decides to brush off his weird behavior. It’s not the weirdest thing Scott’s ever done.

\-----

It’s about five past seven when Stiles knocks on Scott’s apartment door. He’s more than a little surprised when a confused Derek answers the door.

“Uh...hey, man. Do you, uh...what exactly are you doing here?” Stiles asks. He rubs the back of his neck and tilts his head.

Derek shrugs and steps aside to let Stiles in. “I was hanging out with Erica and she said that Scott invited us over to watch a movie. Then I went to the bathroom and they were gone.”

Stiles flops down on Scott’s couch and looks around. “They really just left you here? How long have you been here?”

Derek sits down next to him and thinks for a moment. “Not long. I was about to leave until you showed up.” He bumps his shoulder against Stiles’ and he tries not to think too much about it.

“So where do you think they ran off to?” he asks. He’s fidgeting with his hands in his lap and trying not to stare at Derek. He just wants to look at him _casually_. Like he _doesn’t_ think Derek looks like an actual Greek god walking the earth as a nerdy historian.

“I thought maybe they went to the corner store or something, but neither of them has responded to my texts.” Derek pulls his phone out of his pocket to check again. Stiles leans over; still no unread texts.

He’s about to respond when he’s interrupted by a knocking on the door. They turn and look at each other, but Derek shrugs. Stiles finally gets up and makes his way over to the door. He’s half expecting Scott to be on the other side; maybe he and Erica really _did_ go to the corner store and Scott forgot his key. It wouldn’t be the first time Scott’s accidentally locked himself out of his own apartment. (Not that Stiles has any room to talk. He did it just last week.)

But it’s not Scott on the other side of the door. Instead, it’s a bored-looking teenager with a two-liter bottle of lemonade, a stack of two pizzas, and what Stiles can only assume by the smell are cinnamon sticks.

“Delivery,” the kid says. “A pepperoni with extra pepperoni and a double cheese, cinnamon sticks, and lemonade?”

Stiles turns to look back at Derek, but now he’s suddenly right behind him reaching for his wallet. “Um, I think so?” Stiles says. He swats Derek’s hand away when he tries to hand the kid two twenties. “I got it.”

The delivery kid shakes his head. “Some guy and a blonde girl downstairs paid for it. They just told me to bring it up here.”

Once again, he and Derek look at each other for a moment and Derek silently slips his cash back into his wallet. Stiles takes the pizza, cinnamon sticks, and lemonade and the kid nods before heading back down the hall. As soon as he closes the door, he comes to the realization that he’s now on a date, or what’s apparently _supposed_ to be a date, with Derek in his best friend’s apartment. Stiles goes to set everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sits back down. He holds his breath when Derek sits down next to him.

There’s a couple moments of silence before Stiles pipes up. “Okay, so, like, I think we both have kind of figured out that this is supposed to be a date or whatever, but it doesn’t have to be. I mean, we can just be two bros watching Netflix and eating pizza.”

Derek’s face falls and Stiles swallows. “Do you not want it to be a date?” asks Derek.

Stiles’ mouth falls open slightly and it takes him a moment to collect himself and shrug. “I mean...do _you_ want it to be a date?”

Derek picks at a thread on his jeans. “Well, yeah.”

Stiles licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair. “I, uh, I do too,” he says finally. “I’ve kind of really wanted to go on a date with you for a while.”

Derek looks up at him with a smile and Stiles practically melts on the spot. “Maybe the next time we go on a date, we can go somewhere other than Scott’s apartment.”

Stiles laughs and nods. “I work tomorrow, but maybe we can do something on Sunday?” he asks.

Derek leans back and rests his arm on the couch behind Stiles. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Ice skating?”

“In the middle of the summer?”

Stiles shrugs. “Why not? It’s a good way to cool off.”

“Alright,” Derek says, nodding. “Ice skating it is.”

Stiles leans forward and grabs a slice of pizza. “But until then, you have to help me finish all this food.”

“Oh, I _have_ to, huh? Can’t finish it yourself?” he jokes.

“Oh, I can. Trust me, I can,” Stiles says, chuckling. “I could, but I shouldn’t. That’s why you need to eat at least half of it.”

Derek laughs and leans forward to grab his own slice of pizza. And then, because he’s the biggest, cutest nerd in the entire world, he bumps it against Stiles’ like a toast. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Stiles snorts and turns on the TV as they start eating. He logs out of Scott’s Netflix account and into his own. “Wanna watch _Turn_ with me? I’m in the middle of season two right now.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “You started watching it?” Stiles thinks he seems a little impressed.

“Uh huh. You got me hooked on a couple more of those historical shows you were telling me about. But the Culper spy ring? That’s awesome. I wish they’d taught us about that in high school, you know? I definitely would’ve been much more into history class if we learned about spies.”

Derek nods vigorously. “I know. I was floored when I read the book. The writing on the egg was genius.”

Stiles decides that gorging on pizza, watching Netflix, chatting with Derek, and cuddling up on the couch together in Scott’s apartment makes for a pretty great date. A totally unexpected date, bute a great date nonetheless. Later that night, when he’s back in his own apartment, he texts Scott.

_To: Scoot McCool  
Best. Date. EVER._

_From: Scoot McCool_  
You’re welcome. :)  
Give me the deets tomorrow? 

_To: Scoot McCool_  
Definitely.  
BTW, you’re the best. 

_From: Scoot McCool  
I know. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated :') feel free to send me a prompt on [tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> find the original post on [tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/163498814409/person-a-a-barista-has-a-huge-crush-on-person-b)


End file.
